La Dryade
by Ignis Nebula
Summary: La Forêt Interdite restera un lieu mystérieux où tous les secrets peuvent demeurer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'auteure ne nous a jamais raconté leur rencontre...


_**Disclaimer :**__ les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, qui a eu la formidable idée de les créer et de nous les faire partager._

_**Conseils d'écoute :**__ l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en écoutant une musique. La quasi-totalité des passages ont été décrits en écoutant en boucle le même morceau. D'une manière générale, si vous ne voulez pas trop vous embêter, je vous conseille d'écouter le « 2 Hour of Celtic Music » d'Adrian von Ziegler._

_Pour ceux qui veulent aller plus en détail, la première musique décrite s'appelle « Legend » d'Adrian von Ziegler. La deuxième est le très célèbre « Tri Martolod ». La troisième s'intitule « Rune Magic » d'Adrian von Ziegler. La quatrième est « Spirits of the Wild » toujours d'Adrian von Ziegler. Pour la troisième pleine Lune, il s'agit toujours d'une musique d'Adrian von Ziegler : « Wolf Blood », eh oui le nom est de circonstance ! La musique douce et apaisante est « Fairy Forest » toujours d'Adrian von Ziegler. Enfin, la dernière musique décrite s'appelle « Even in Death » d'Adrian von Ziegler._

_Cette play-list est uniquement là pour vous mettre plus dans l'ambiance de cette histoire. _

* * *

La Lune, haute et ronde dans le ciel, éclairait de sa lueur blafarde les arbres nus de la forêt. Dans le calme de la nuit, seuls quatre personnes osaient rompre le silence. Un loup et un chien se battaient plus ou moins amicalement, ne cessant de se mordiller ou de se donner des coups de griffes, pattes ou museau. Non loin d'eux, un cerf admirait le spectacle, tout comme un petit rat bien que les herbes hautes l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement du panorama.

Soudainement, le loup s'arrêta, leva son nez et humecta l'air avant de s'élancer parmi les arbres. D'un simple coup d'œil, ses trois amis se précipitèrent sur ses traces. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où le loup grognait et montrait ses crocs en tournant en rond. Le cerf s'approcha de lui pour tenter de le calmer mais il l'envoya au loin d'un seul coup de patte. Le chien vint prendre la relève de son compagnon, or une douce mélodie d'inspiration celtique s'éleva dans les branches. C'était un air de flûte traversière, rythmé et dansant. Même une oreille non avertie pouvait entendre la complexité du morceau et du thème sur lequel de nombreuses petites notes venaient se greffer.

Le cerf eut l'impression que cette musique rebondissait sur les troncs et les branches, accentuant d'avantage l'aspect mystérieux et impénétrable de la Forêt Interdite. Le loup se calma, s'allongea et posa sa tête au sol, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie. Bientôt les quatre compères furent rejoints par les autres animaux et créatures sylvestres, des plus petits et fragiles comme les lapins ou les écureuils, aux plus légendaires comme les centaures et les licornes, sans oublier les plus effrayant tels le loup-garou -désormais allongé- et les quelques acromentules. Le cerf fixait avec incrédulité le peuple de la forêt, qui d'habitude les évitait comme la peste –il avait bien trop peur du loup-. Il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait. Il chercha autour de lui avant de voir un centaure. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire en coin et baissa la tête d'un signe de salut auquel il répondit.

La mélodie continuait et pas un animal ne bougeait. C'était à peine si on entendait leur respiration. Malheureusement –et bien trop tôt au goût de tous- la dernière note résonna et mourut dans le silence de la forêt. Les yeux des spectateurs papillonnèrent. Tous semblaient sortir d'une transe. Ce fût sans un bruit qu'ils partirent. Le loup, le chien, le cerf et le rat restèrent un peu, encore troublés et fascinés par l'étrange moment qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la clairière, emportant avec eux le souvenir d'une nuit surprenante.

* * *

Vingt-huit jours avaient passé, et la nouvelle pleine Lune brillait haut dans le ciel éclairant toujours de sa lueur blafarde les branchages où de fragiles bourgeons faisaient leur timide apparition. Le loup, le chien, le cerf et le rat gambadaient joyeusement au travers des ronces et arbustes. Le loup prit la tête de l'expédition et emmena à nouveau ses amis dans la clairière. Il s'allongea sur le sol et attendit, résistant tant bien que mal aux assauts répétés du rongeur et du canidé qui voulaient jouer avec lui. Le cerf comprenait son ami, il avait aussi été subjugué par la musique et voulait connaître une nouvelle fois cette même sensation de quiétude et d'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti il y a déjà près d'un mois. Il se coucha et observa les alentours. Il entendit des bruits de pas, se retourna et vit une ombre. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par d'autres. C'étaient les spectateurs qui venaient prendre leur place. Le claquement de sabot le renseigna sur la présence des centaures et des licornes. Ses deux amis cessèrent d'embêter le troisième, et s'allongèrent à leur tour. Tous attendirent en retenant leur souffle.

La mélodie s'éleva lentement. Elle était identique à la première : d'inspiration celtique et tout aussi dansante. Le même thème se répétait inlassablement, mais à l'inverse du premier, il ne comportait pas de fioritures. Le chien, le cerf et le rat se regardèrent, la musique qu'elle jouait était un air très populaire que tous connaissaient. Le cervidé agita ses bois et le canidé sa queue en suivant le rythme de la chanson. Le rongeur en profita pour entamer une petite danse, rapidement rejoint par ses compagnons sylvestres.

Contrairement à la première pleine Lune où tout le monde se taisait et écoutait en silence, cette fois-ci les danses et les reprises du thème étaient de rigueur. Les petites créatures faisaient de joyeuses farandoles, n'hésitant pas à monter sur le dos des autres, et même sur celui du loup-garou. La musicienne comprit l'intention de ses spectateurs et se plut à faire durer le spectacle en recommençant pendant de longues minutes la même mélodie. Trop rapidement au goût de tous, elle cessa de jouer, et ils repartirent. Le loup et ses amis n'attendirent pas comme la dernière fois et s'en allèrent avec les autres. Le cerf, qui clôturait la marche, allait à son tour s'enfoncer dans les bois quand une main se posa sur son dos. Il se retourna, et vit le même centaure qui l'avait salué un mois plus tôt.

« Je sais que toi et tes deux amis n'êtes pas réellement les animaux que vous prétendez être. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux du cervidé qui pencha sa tête mettant ainsi ses bois face à son adversaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, continua l'autre. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. Ce que vous faîtes est certes un acte insensé et dénudé de bonne conscience, mais il reste néanmoins une belle preuve d'amitié, de courage et de loyauté. »

Le cerf se calma et d'un signe de tête invita son interlocuteur à poursuivre son discours.

« La jeune fille qui joue cet air le fait depuis plus de deux mois. Au début, ils étaient très mélancoliques. Rapidement, on lui a redonné de la confiance. Elle a vu qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'on la soutenait. Elle ne nous a jamais parlé, pourtant on sait tous qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'elle n'a personne à qui se confier. Alors elle s'exprime ainsi, elle parle au travers de sa flûte. Les mélodies qu'elle joue nous renseignent sur son état. Peu de nous l'ont « vu », enfin par voir, on entend distinguer sa silhouette. A force, on l'a surnommé _La Dryade_, cet esprit de la forêt -d'apparence féminine- qui sait calmer les âmes et faire disparaître les peurs.»

Le cerf hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait tout ce que venait de lui dire le centaure.

« Donc, si tu as toi aussi été touché par sa musique, tu peux revenir chaque jour l'écouter. Mais ne cherche surtout pas à savoir qui elle est, et ne te montre jamais sous ta véritable apparence. Compris ? »

Le cerf acquiesça et regarda le centaure s'éloigner. Pendant qu'il courrait rejoindre ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de cette jeune fille pour qu'elle vienne chaque jour jouer dehors, qu'il y ait du vent, de la pluie ou de la neige.

Le lendemain soir, et dès la sortie des cours, un cerf attendit dans une clairière. Il y resta bien après que la musique est cessée, espérant voir la musicienne. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'écouta, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le regard du centaure posé sur ses bois.

* * *

Chaque jour, le cervidé revint. Il arrivait avec une demi-heure d'avance et partait toujours une heure après la dernière note. Au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient, il savait exactement quand la jeune fille allait bien, quand elle était mélancolique. Il avait appris à la connaître par son talent, et désirait maintenant mettre un nom dessus. Néanmoins, il n'en fit rien. Le centaure qu'il voyait chaque jour lui rappelait la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Plus le temps passait et plus la nature verdoyait. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à donner de l'ombre à la clairière. Les arbustes qui l'entouraient formaient maintenant une barrière et contribuaient grandement à en faire un endroit isolé, au calme et hors du temps. Le tapis d'herbe était désormais parsemé de pâquerettes ou autres crocus et primevères.

Ce soir-là, la mélodie était une fois de plus enjouée et dansante. Le cerf se surprit à penser que sa journée avait dû particulièrement être réjouissante. A bien y réfléchir, les septièmes années avaient eu le droit à une journée privilégiée à Pré-au-Lard, pour leur permettre de bien décompresser avant la dernière ligne droite et les ASPIC. Reprenant exemple sur le rat, les rongeurs de la forêt avaient formé une joyeuse farandole et les licornes battaient le rythme du bout de leur sabot. Il sourit. C'était vraiment merveilleux d'être là et de les regarder.

Bien après qu'une note de musique ait résonné dans la clairière, le cerf était resté. Il avait gardé ses yeux fermés et revivaient ce moment hors du temps, comme il en avait l'habitude après chaque représentation. Or aujourd'hui, une voix douce vint le tirer de sa rêverie.

« Je sais que tu es un animagus non déclaré, lui dit-elle. Je sais que tu risques plus que ta vie à chaque pleine Lune et uniquement pour ton ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des rumeurs qui courent dans le château, j'ai juste écouté ta conversation –si on peut l'appeler ainsi- avec Firenze. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, courageux et loyal. J'apprécie que tu viennes m'écouter et que tu n'aies jamais tenté d'en savoir plus sur moi. J'aime aussi le fait que tu viennes me voir sous ta forme d'animagus –qui est très beau je te l'accorde-, je considère cela comme du respect. »

Sa voix mourut comme ses mélodies, doucement, comme absorbée par la forêt. Elle laissa aussi la même impression à l'animal, celle du manque, l'envie d'en avoir encore. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il connaissait la propriétaire de cette voix, mais ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

* * *

Le cerf ne revint que le surlendemain. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être venu la veille, uniquement parce qu'il avait voulu défendre une première année d'un serpentard et que le professeur Slughorn était passé à ce moment-là. Il avait dû passer sa soirée à dépoussiérer la réserve de la bibliothèque, sans baguette magique. Un travail peu constructif car d'après l'ensemble des professeurs : « Ce garçon a passé sept années à enfreindre le règlement. À tout juste trois mois de la fin de sa scolarité, on peut considérer que rien ne le changera. Faites-lui faire des tâches ingrates ». Pourtant ils étaient loin de se douter que cette retenue avait été la plus constructive pour lui. Grâce à elle, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était devenu accro à sa musique. Il pouvait difficilement tenir deux jours sans l'entendre.

En plus d'être devenu dépendant à ses airs de flûte, il l'était aussi devenu à sa voix. Il l'avait à peine entendu une seule fois, pendant à peine une minute. Pourtant il venait de passer plus de deux heures à écouter la voix de toutes les filles qu'il croisait, même celles de la bande de groupies qui le vénérait lui ainsi que son frère de cœur. Ces dernières avaient toutes cru qu'elles avaient leurs chances et avaient redoublé d'effort pour le séduire. Tandis qu'il était allongé dans la clairière, à attendre que sa musicienne vienne, il se surprit à penser que si ces filles devaient posséder un animagus, ce serait certainement une dinde tant elles gloussaient.

Les bruits de pas et de branches qui craquent le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il vit ses compagnons d'écoute s'installer, toujours dans ce silence religieux. Un sabot claqua fortement près de sa tête, il la leva et vit Firenze qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais, sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû être là hier soir.

Le spectacle commença, désamorçant par la même occasion un futur conflit. La musique n'était ni dansante ni enjouée, elle était mystérieuse. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne fit le moindre mouvement de peur de briser l'harmonie qui s'était créée. Tous avaient leurs yeux fermés et se concentraient sur la mélodie et les bruits de la forêt. Au loin, au plus profond des feuillages, le cerf entendit des bruissements, des battements d'ailes, des petits coups répétés. Pour la première fois, il pensa que la Forêt Interdite n'était pas une simple forêt, qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était une entité vivante à part entière. Il trouva que la mélodie lui correspondait parfaitement.

Bien après la dernière note et le départ des animaux, le cerf resta focalisé dessus. Il écoutait chaque bruit, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien appartenir. Il s'était uniquement concentré sur les sons provenant du plus profond de la forêt, et pas sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Il sursauta quand il sentit une personne s'appuyait sur son dos.

« Ne te retourne pas, entendit-il alors qu'il commençait à tourner sa tête. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi bercer. »

Cette voix… Sa musicienne… Elle était là, adossée contre lui.

Elle rejoua la même mélodie. Le cerf se laissa se faire bercer par son chant. Bien vite, il entendit les autres se réinstaller. Il souleva une demi-paupière et vit Firenze qui les regardait en souriant. D'un claquement de sabot et d'un coup de tête, le centaure fit comprendre aux autres qu'ils étaient de trop et que ce moment privilégié n'appartenait qu'au cervidé et à la dryade. Le cerf apprécia et inclina ses bois pour remercier son ami. Il se reconcentra sur la musique, oubliant toutes ses réflexions internes. La musicienne ne s'était pas arrêtée, et avait nullement était déconcentrée par l'agitation qu'il y avait eu autour d'eux.

* * *

A la pleine Lune suivante, le cerf était toujours là, accompagné de ses amis soit un loup, un chien et un rat. Venir écouter un air celtique de flûte au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite était devenu leur moment privilégié, celui qu'ils attendaient tous –avec une impatience non feinte-. Pour le loup, ces moments étaient d'autant plus féerique que pour ses amis car c'étaient les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de sa transformation. Pendant le récital, il se sentait plus loup que garou, plus humain que monstre. Cela avait influencé son moral quand il était au château, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il y avait du bon en lui et qu'il ne pourrait faire quelque chose de bien pour la société.

Les habitants de la forêt ne s'étonnaient même plus de les voir. Les plus téméraires d'entre eux n'hésitaient plus à s'approcher du loup pour pouvoir jouer avec lui. Ceux qui tergiversaient encore, allaient voir le chien et le rat pour pouvoir faire une quelconque farce à leurs camarades. Seul le cerf était épargné par cette agitation frénétique qui s'exerçait autour des nouveaux venus. Il faut aussi dire qu'il n'était plus nouveau pour les autres. Il était traité avec respect depuis que la dryade avait rejoué à ses côtés. L'opération s'était souvent répété pendant la semaine pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Comme par magie, le spectacle commença. De timides notes s'élevèrent d'entre les feuillages, avant de gagner en puissance. Les trois nouveaux arrivants furent médusés par ce qu'ils entendirent alors que le reste des spectateurs semblaient habitué. Il faut dire que depuis que la nature verdoyait, la musicienne se plaisait à jouer des morceaux qui magnifiaient et qui accentuaient le côté mystérieux de la forêt. Elle voulait certainement rappeler à quiconque l'entendraient qu'ils ne venaient pas en maîtres en ces lieux et qu'ils se devaient de respecter le monde qui les entourait.

L'écho de la flûte changea. Il ne venait plus de la cime des arbres mais se rapprochait du sol. Tous se figèrent tandis qu'une ombre apparaissait d'entre les arbres. Il était impossible de voir son visage. Les premiers à réagir furent les habitants des lieux, qui s'inclinèrent immédiatement. Le loup, quant à lui, se redressa. Ses trois amis ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'attaque pas la jeune femme. Cette dernière poursuivait son morceau et son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle se dirigeait justement vers le groupe de quatre.

La dernière note de la mélodie retentit et tous retinrent leur souffle. Ils savaient que la musique arrivait à calmer les pulsions meurtrières du loup. Ils savaient qu'il avait senti une présence humaine, mais n'avait jamais vu la musicienne. Ils redoutaient ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

La jeune fille arriva devant le cerf. Elle lui caressa le haut du crâne comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa sa flûte sur ses bois. L'instrument était dans un équilibre précaire et le cervidé ne pouvait pas bouger au risque de le faire tomber. Elle s'éloigna de lui doucement et se rapprocha du loup. Les muscles du chien se tendirent, il était prêt à agir, à défendre la musicienne et à la protéger. Il aurait certes un peu de difficulté à maîtriser seul le garou, mais il offrirait à la dryade le temps suffisant pour s'échapper dans la profondeur du bois.

L'ombre s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du loup. Elle tendit prudemment sa main avant de la poser sur le museau de l'animal. Le temps se figea, les habitants de la forêt étaient maintenant en apnée. Les trois habitants du château se voyaient déjà à Azkaban, dans une cellule proche de celle de leur ami.

Le loup n'opposa aucune résistance, et la dryade perçut cela comme un signe. Au lieu de s'éloigner –comme tous l'espérer-, elle l'étreignit pendant plusieurs secondes qui s'écoulèrent comme des heures. Elle mit doucement fin à leur étreinte, se retourna et alla récupérer son instrument. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille définitivement, le cerf brama. La jeune fille le regarda et le vit s'incliner profondément, lui montrant ainsi tout son respect.

Elle s'enfonça dans la sylve, laissant derrière elle une assemblée troublée et un loup ravit et touché.

* * *

Pendant trois jours, le cerf espéra que sa musicienne descende le voir comme après chaque morceau, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il voulait encore et encore la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son ami. Ce dernier ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu toucher une humaine sans avoir envie de la mordre ou de la tuer. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait fait cela, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne l'aurait fait.

Comme chaque soir, le cerf attendit les yeux fermés que la dryade vienne le voir et s'adosse contre lui pour entamer une deuxième mélodie. En l'attendant, il écouta le battement du cœur de la forêt : les branches qui craquent sous les pieds d'une créature, le bruissement des feuilles au passage des hippogriffes ou des sombrals, les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il sourit, aujourd'hui elle était enfin venue. Cependant elle ne s'adossa pas contre lui –comme il espérait-, elle monta sur son dos, en amazone.

« Lève-toi, roi de la forêt. Laisse-toi tes pas te guider, laisse-toi bercer par ma musique. Ferme les yeux et profite simplement. Quand tu te lasseras, redépose-moi dans cette clairière. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure, et le cerf se demandait sérieusement comment elle avait pu penser qu'il se lasserait un jour de sa musique. Il brama pour approuver et montrer qu'il était le maître de ces lieux. La dryade laissa s'échapper un petit rire cristallin avant de se mettre à jouer.

Il se laissa entraîner il ne savait où, suivant simplement son instinct. Elle continuait à jouer des airs épiques, ayant pour but de magnifier l'impensable duo qu'il formait : lui, l'animagus non-déclaré, et elle, la fille solitaire qui trouvait du réconfort auprès d'un homme sous sa forme animale.

Il ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se situer dans la sylve. Il vit que les animaux s'arrêtaient sur leur passage. Il croisa même le chemin de Firenze qui sourit en les voyant. A un moment, il grimpa sur un rocher couvert de mousse qui dominait l'espace environnant. La faune des alentours se rassembla autour d'eux. La dryade comprit plus ou moins les intentions du cerf et entama une musique dansante. La forêt changea d'atmosphère au rythme de la mélodie et de la chorégraphie qui se déroula une seconde fois cette nuit-là.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble pendant plusieurs morceaux aux reprises incessantes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le cerf ramena sa compagne jusqu'à leur clairière. La jeune femme glissa au sol et s'éloigna. Le cervidé menait ce que l'on pourrait appeler un combat intérieur. Il était partagé entre sa curiosité et la promesse qu'il avait implicitement faite à la dryade. Mais au dernier moment, il la rompit.

Elle avait le dos tourné et était éclairée par la lumière de la Lune. Elle portait une grande cape noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle avait des mains pâles, blanches et fragiles. Dans l'une d'elles se trouvait son instrument d'argent qui renvoyait sur le cerf la sphère argentée. Cependant, son regard fut rapidement attiré par la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune fille. Pensant certainement qu'il garderait les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit complétement évanoui, elle avait retiré son capuchon ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas mis.

La vision n'avait duré qu'à peine une seconde, pourtant le cerf resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, fixant toujours l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Quand plus tard il rentra au château, il ne cessait de se demander à qui pouvait bien appartenir ces ondulations et cette couleur qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas un cerf qui se présenta à la clairière le lendemain, mais un jeune homme à lunette, aux cheveux en bataille et à la carrure de sportif. En un jour, il venait de rompre deux promesses, à deux personnes différentes qu'il aimait et qu'il appréciait. Il s'assit à même l'herbe et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il avait ainsi un air nonchalant. Il attendit que les autres se joignent à lui. Il les entendit arriver, puis se figer. Tous se demandaient pourquoi un humain se tenait devant eux. Personne ne voulut intervenir, sauf Firenze.

« Eh toi ! Le cerf ! le jeune homme se retourna. Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais te présenter à elle sous sa forme humaine ! »

Sa voix tremblait de fureur, il s'était rapproché de l'homme –qui entre temps s'était levé à son tour- et le dominait grâce à sa taille. Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes pour répliquer s'il le souhaitait, il se déchaîna.

« PARS ! Elle ne joue que pour les créatures de la forêt ! PARS MAINTENANT ! Et ne revient JAMAIS ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'elle a été rejetée par des gens comme toi et qu'elle ne veut personne. Alors pars avant que tu ne lui fasses plus de mal.

- Non je reste, affirma le jeune garçon. Je reste car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je reste car j'ai tout d'abord aimé sa musique. Je reste car j'admire son talent. Je reste car je suis devenu dépendant à sa musique…

- Et les fois où tu n'es pas venu ? le coupa le centaure.

- Les fois où je ne suis pas venu c'est parce que j'étais collé. Je reste, car je suis tombé amoureux de sa voix, de son don, de ses ondulations rousses, d'elle, d'une inconnue. J'ai beaucoup à perdre à me montrer devant elle. Elle va me reconnaître et comprendre immédiatement qui sont mes amis qui m'accompagnent à chaque pleine Lune. Elle sait déjà qu'il y a un loup-garou et trois animagus non-déclaré à Poudlard. Si elle est honnête, elle peut à tout moment aller nous dénoncer aux autorités. Mais je m'en fiche. Si comme tu le dis, elle est seule et abandonnée au château, alors je veux juste lui prouver que non, que quatre personne sont tombées sous le charme de sa musique et que l'une d'entre elle est tombée sous son charme à elle. »

Le jeune homme et le centaure s'affrontèrent du regard pendant encore quelques instants.

« Soit, capitula le centaure. Si jamais elle ne joue pas ce soir, ou que dans les jours qui suivent nous apprenons qu'elle a été une nouvelle fois trahie par toi et tes amis, alors je peux t'assurer que vous passerez vos nuits à Azkaban. Crois-moi, Dumbledore nous écoute et à confiance en nous. »

Pendant leur affrontement, ils ne se doutèrent même pas que la musicienne pouvait avoir entendue toute leur conversation. Ils le surent uniquement quand elle joua tout de suite après les derniers mots de Firenze.

La mélodie était douce et apaisante. Les notes étaient légères. L'air ne semblait pas être composé pour une flûte, mais l'animagus pensa que c'était uniquement comme cela qu'elle devait être jouée. Une nouvelle fois, sa musique calma les tensions, uniquement le temps d'une chanson. Firenze et les autres repartirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, sans adresser un seul regard à l'homme.

Lui s'était rassis, dans la même position nonchalante qu'il avait au début. Il l'entendit s'approcher de lui, s'asseoir à même le sol, avant de s'appuyer contre son dos. Il ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas briser une nouvelle fois sa promesse. Aucun d'eux ne parla et ils restèrent silencieusement assis pendant de longues minutes.

« Merci, dit enfin le garçon, merci pour mon ami. Grâce à toi, il se sent désormais un peu plus humain que monstre. Merci pour ce que tu as fait à la dernière pleine Lune. Il ne parvient toujours pas à réaliser qu'il a pu approcher une humaine sans avoir envie de la tuer. Je suis certain qu'il aimerait te rencontrer pour qu'il puisse te remercier de lui-même et te montrer toute sa gratitude.

- C'est normal, lui répondit-elle simplement. Après tout, c'est un homme lui aussi. Il doit se sentir seul et rejeté par beaucoup de personnes qui ne le comprennent pas… Mais pourquoi faîtes-vous cela avec vos amis ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir des animagi non-déclarés pour lui ?

- On forme une bande de quatre et on est très soudé, d'autant plus par ce secret. Il ne nous l'a jamais dit. En première année, on se doutait qu'il nous cachait quelque chose sous son excuse du « je dois aller voir ma mère malade » à chaque mois. En deuxième année on l'a poussé à nous l'avouer. Je ne vais pas te cacher que ça nous a surpris, mais on a tout de suite su que ce n'est pas cela qui nous empêchait de l'aimer et de le considérer comme quelqu'un de normal. Bien sûr, on s'en voulait de le laisser subir cela seul à chaque pleine Lune. Rapidement on a commencé des recherches sur les loups garous et pour finir, nous avons réussi à devenir des animagi. Au début il n'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas nous blesser intentionnellement. Mais bien vite, les pleines Lune sont devenues nos moments de complicité favoris. »

Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se confier facilement à une inconnue sur un sujet relativement grave. Elle ne semblait pas être dérangée par la nouvelle, et semblait même comprendre leur réelle motivation.

« Et toi, qui es-tu pour venir jouer chaque nuit dans la forêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Une fille solitaire, associable, transparente et travailleuse, dit-elle mécaniquement. Tout le monde me rejette et me cherche des problèmes. C'est même l'activité principale des filles de mon dortoir. Quand je viens jouer ici, je sais que je peux le faire en étant moi-même, sans crainte de représailles.

- C'est injuste que tu aies subi tout cela. Si tu me disais de quoi il est question je suis certain que j'arriverai peut-être à arranger j'ai les choses…

- Raisons personnelles, trancha la dryade. Et toi, comment te décrirais-tu ?

- Je me décrirai comme étant une personne loyale et fidèle envers ses amis, mais aussi comme étant terriblement égoïste. »

Un silence s'installa. La jeune fille ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus et il ne voulait pas davantage se confier. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. La rousse devait certainement savoir à qui elle avait à faire. En lui expliquant ses raisons, il avait une chance de montrer qu'il était en réalité un type bien.

« Je suis égoïste car pendant deux ans j'ai couru après la même fille, en ne cessant de lui déclarer mon amour. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, il fallait qu'on sorte ensemble parce que je l'aime vraiment. Mais elle ne cessait de m'envoyer paître à l'autre bout du parc pour voir si elle y était. Elle a même affirmé qu'elle préférait sortir avec le calamar géant qu'avec moi. Et je me suis obstiné. L'été dernier, je me suis enfin rendu compte de tout le mal que je lui avais fait. J'ai arrêté de l'importuné à chaque cours. Je ne lui parle plus et elle m'ignore, pourtant je l'aime toujours.

- Elle a peut-être du croire que c'était un pari stupide entre adolescent, proposa la dryade après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Ça n'en n'est pas un. Avec mes amis, on s'est toujours juré de ne jamais parier sur l'Amour, avec un grand A. Bien sûr que oui on se lance des paris débiles pour savoir si on est capable de sortir avec telle ou telle dinde qui nous court après. Mais en aucun cas quand de vrais sentiments entre en jeux.

- Et cette fille, comment est-elle ?

- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Oui, je la connais, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Elle est rousse comme toi, sauf que ses cheveux sont lisses et toujours attachés en une queue de cheval bien haute sur son crâne. Elle a de magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels il est très facile de se plonger. Elle s'installe toujours au premier rang dans chaque matière, elle est plutôt douée partout. Néanmoins, elle reste l'une des meilleurs de potions, dépassant de loin tous les autres élèves de la classe. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ou à l'infirmerie car elle intervient tout le temps dans des conflits qui ne la regardent pas. »

Ils restèrent encore assis de longues minutes sans échanger la moindre parole avant que la dryade ne se lève.

« Tu pars ? Tu veux peut-être que l'on rentre au château ensemble ?

- Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine. Et qui te dis que j'allais immédiatement rentrer? »

Il entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner de lui et disparaître dans la sylve. Il se transforma en cerf pour tenter de repérer sa marche dans la multitude de sons.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé, il n'était jamais revenu sous sa véritable apparence. La musicienne savait désormais qui était la personne qui l'écoutait chaque soir. Si elle le souhaitait, elle aurait pu venir le voir dans le château pour passer du temps avec lui, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Or elle ne l'avait pas fait, et le jeune homme se doutait de ce qui l'avait empêché de l'approcher. Aujourd'hui dans la clairière, il souriait ironiquement en se demandant pourquoi toutes les femmes qu'il aimait réellement le fuyaient.

Les animaux arrivèrent peu à peu en prenant leur place habituelle. Plus personne ne se souciait du cerf à présent, même Firenze. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il ne venait que pour elle, pas pour les autres.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent parmi les arbres. Elle toucha leur cœur plus rapidement que d'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait l'écouter, le cerf entendit une complainte. Cette dernière était particulièrement triste et sombre. Tel un détraqueur, elle avait la capacité à chasser tout le bonheur de l'âme des gens. Immédiatement, le cervidé se demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit à ce point triste et déprimée.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata que la majorité de la faune était devenue mélancolique. Leurs têtes étaient graves, aucun d'eux n'avaient la fois pour entamer les joyeux ballets qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Les licornes, en leur qualité d'êtres les plus sensibles de la forêt, versaient des larmes pour elle. C'était un spectacle rare que de voir de tels êtres aussi affligés, eux qui portaient normalement la joie et la bonne humeur. Le cerf le sentit, même le cœur de la forêt était lui aussi touché.

La dernière note mourut –si on peut appeler cela comme ça-, mais pas l'atmosphère mélancolique qu'elle avait créé. Chaque animal regardait ses pattes et n'osait pas faire un bruit. Seuls les centaures s'agitèrent. Ils bandèrent leurs arcs avant de décocher leurs flèches en une salve à trois temps. Le cerf ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils rendaient hommage à un mort, et que, par cet hommage, ils considéraient la personne disparue ainsi que la dryade comme étant des membres à part entière de leur famille.

Au bruit de pas précipités qu'ils entendirent, ils surent qu'elle arrivait. Elle surgit d'entre les arbres et laissa son instrument tomber sur le sol avant de se précipiter sur le cerf. Firenze s'en approcha et le ramassa. De son côté, le cervidé sentait les bras qu'elle avait passé autour de son cou, sa tête qu'elle avait enfoui au même endroit mais aussi ses larmes qui glissaient sur son pelage. Le pire était qu'il se sentait impuissant. Elle pleurait contre lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la réconforter, il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras sous sa forme d'animagus.

Il se leva doucement alors que l'étreinte de la jeune fille s'affaiblissait. Il se dégage d'elle et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il la vit, avachie sur le sol et tendant une main vers lui. Il ne distinguait pas ses yeux et le haut de son visage, il ne voyait que les sillons de ses larmes qui reflétaient les quelques rayons de lumière. Elle était abattue et paniquée à l'idée que lui aussi la rejette. Firenze reprit son arc et le pointa sur le cerf. Ce dernier se transforma en homme, le regard toujours braqué sur la dryade. Il s'approcha d'elle, se mit à son niveau et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester là, assis, en sachant que tu pleures. J'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras, de te dire que tout va s'arranger et que quoiqu'il se passe je serai toujours là pour toi. » lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues puis sur les épaules du jeune sorcier. Les autres animaux s'en allèrent, Firenze en dernier. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de l'abandonner alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à reprendre sa véritable apparence pour mieux la consoler. Il la berça sans jamais lui parler et sans jamais la regarder. Il attendit qu'elle daigne lui confier ses problèmes, mais surtout la raison de sa peine. Après tout, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

« Ça a commencé il y a trois mois et demi, dit-elle d'une petite voix après un long moment. J'ai reçu un hibou de ma sœur -le premier en sept années au château- m'annonçant que mes parents étaient dans le coma après avoir eu un grave accident de voiture. Je n'avais personne à qui me confier, je n'ai aucun ami. Les filles de mon dortoir sont toutes des dindes qui ne pensent qu'à sortir avec des garçons, de préférence les Maraudeurs, ou tout du moins finir dans leurs lits. Je suis venue ici pour jouer, pour me détendre, pour oublier… Je ne pensais pas revenir. C'est seulement une fois mon petit concert terminé que j'ai vu tous les animaux. Firenze m'a proposé de revenir quand je le voulais et qu'ils seraient tous là pour moi. Je suis revenue chaque soir depuis cet instant, et sans le vouloir je me suis habituée à leur présence. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un autre hibou de ma sœur, enfin plutôt trois phrases « Papa et Maman sont morts. Enterrement vendredi. Heureuse le monstre ? ». »

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus bel. Le jeune garçon était attristé. Il mesurait sa chance d'avoir trois meilleurs amis extraordinaires, une famille en vie qui l'aimait et le sentiment de ne jamais être seul quoi qu'il fasse.

« Je n'ai plus personne désormais. Ma sœur me déteste et a réussi à monter tout le reste de la famille contre moi. Je n'avais que mes parents… Ici je n'ai pas d'amis. Mon meilleur ami de toujours me considère comme étant un être inférieur. Le type qui me pourchassait en me déclarant son amour à chaque coin de couloir a tout cessé et ne se préoccupe même plus de savoir si je suis encore là ou pas. Les filles de mon dortoir m'ignorent car d'après elles j'aurais dû sortir avec lui depuis longtemps. Hors des murs du château, un fou veut tuer tous les nés-Moldus. Je n'ai plus rien… »

Elle resta encore un long moment dans les bras de son nouveau confident, sans se douter que ses paroles l'avaient bien plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre.

* * *

Il revint chaque jour pour la soutenir, sous son apparence humaine pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Quand il devait la voir, il gardait ses yeux fermés conscient qu'elle lui ferait un signe pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête à être vue sans son capuchon. Ses musiques étaient toujours mélancoliques, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient elles reprenaient un peu de couleur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle venait jouer, la dryade fut absente. Nous étions vendredi, le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents.

Plus d'une semaine après ce dernier, un véritable rituel s'était installé entre la musicienne et son unique spectateur sorcier. Ce dernier venait et écoutait sa musique sous sa forme animale. Ensuite, elle venait le rejoindre et il reprenait généralement sa physionomie humaine. Ils restaient ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, pendant plusieurs heures à discuter ou tout simplement à rejouer un morceau.

Or aujourd'hui, tandis qu'elle descendait et qu'il allait se transformer, elle lui intima de rester sous son apparence de cerf, et de l'emmener se promener dans le reste de la forêt. Ils avancèrent silencieusement avant qu'elle ne se décide à rompre ce silence.

« James Potter, merci de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir été là pour moi sans jamais poser de question et sans jamais avoir cherché à deviner qui j'étais. Pour te remercier je vais donc te donner quelques éléments pour te permettre d'avoir ta chance avec Lily Evans. »

Le cœur de James manqua deux battements : le premier quand elle avait dit son nom, et le deuxième quand elle parla de Lily.

« Lily Evans n'a jamais eu les cheveux lisses naturellement. Elle se les lisse chaque matin depuis qu'elle est toute petite sur conseils de sa mère et de sa sœur. Au naturel, ses cheveux sont tout autant flamboyants mais ils ondulent comme les vagues. Tu dois aussi savoir qu'elle adorait sa sœur, or cette dernière la déteste depuis qu'elle a reçu sa lettre, elle la surnomme _le monstre_. Elle n'avait qu'un ami, Severus Rogue. Elle se doutait bien que ce dernier finirait par la considérer comme n'étant pas digne d'être une sorcière. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui crierait cette terrible insulte aux oreilles de tous. _Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! [Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre 28 « Le pire souvenir de Rogue »] _avait-il crié. Elle te haïssait pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer pendant les années où tu lui courrais après. Maintenant que tu ne le fais plus, elle se rend compte que tu lui manques et que tu étais l'une des rares personnes à se soucier d'elle. »

Les pas du cerf les avaient conduits au bord d'une falaise qui dominait le lac et le château. De cet endroit, ils voyaient tout mais personne ne pouvait les voir. Les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaissaient à l'Ouest, et le calme de la nuit gagnait peu à peu la forêt.

« Oui James Potter, Lily Evans est tombée amoureuse de toi. Elle sait que sous tes airs de petite brute prétentieuse et arrogante se cache un homme qui se soucie des autres. Elle sait que tu ne penses pas à toi d'abord, tes amis ont cette priorité. Elle sait que tu es loyal envers eux, et que tu n'hésiterais pas à te battre et même à mourir pour sauver ceux que tu aimes. Elle sait tout ça. Elle l'a vu de ses propres yeux. Une dernière chose, Lily Evans pratique la flûte depuis qu'elle est toute petite après un voyage en Irlande où elle est tombée sous le charme de leurs musiques folkloriques. »

La dryade quitta le dos du cerf et alla s'asseoir sur une souche située au bord du précipice. Elle retira sa cape et son capuchon, laissant voir son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor et sa chevelure rousse où quelques mèches étaient encore lisses et d'autres ondulées.

Le cerf resta sans voix et bouche-bée. Il avait écouté religieusement les révélations de la musicienne, ne cessant de remarquer les ressemblances entre elle et Lily Evans. Il avait cru que le plus beau jour de sa vie était arrivé quand elle lui avait dit que Lily était amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, il devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence : la dryade et Lily Evans ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. En admettant cela, une lumière apparut dans son esprit. C'était pour cela que sa voix lui semblait familière, il ne l'avait pas reconnu car la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais parlé doucement. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait immédiatement le rapprochement quand il avait vu ses cheveux. Il n'y avait que deux rousses à Poudlard : elle, et une jeune fille Weasley de Serdaigle. Au fond de lui une petite voix lui dit qu'il le savait, qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer de la même manière deux femmes, sauf si ces deux femmes ne faisaient qu'une.

Il reprit sa réelle apparence et regarda la jeune Gryffondor assise devant lui : Lily, sa Lily, la même qui venait de lui faire sa déclaration quelques instants auparavant.

« Lily, c'est bien toi ? »

A peine avait-il dit cette phrase qu'il jura intérieurement : il ne pouvait pas trouver une phrase d'approche plus nulle que celle-ci.

« Enfin… Je veux dire, tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ?

- Et toi, penses-tu réellement tout ce que tu as dit à Firenze il y a moins d'un mois ? »

James sourit, Lily n'aimait pas facilement se confier, c'était toujours lui qui devait d'abord se révéler.

« Oui je le pense, répondit-il. Avant, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi car tu étais une jeune fille libre et franche, qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait au risque de blesser les autres. Et même, tu étais et tu es toujours la plus belle fille que Poudlard connaisse, la plus envoutante avec tes yeux verts –uniques- et tes cheveux roux. J'ai essayé les tentatives d'approche directe que tu connais et qui n'ont pas marché. A ce moment, j'ai vu que tu me détestais et j'ai préféré ne plus rien faire pour te laisser en paix. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je vais le redire, je suis tombé une nouvelle fois amoureux de toi, amoureux de ton talents, de ta douceur envers les animaux et envers Remus. Quand tu m'as dit pour tes parents, je m'en suis voulu de ne rien avoir remarqué plus tôt. Bref, je te le redis encore une fois –bien que cette phrase n'est plus trop de valeur à tes yeux-. Je t'aime Lily Evans. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu sur la voie 9 ¾, j'ai continué à t'aimer malgré tes refus, et je t'aimerai encore quoiqu'il se passe. »

A la fin de sa tirade, elle se leva et vint se placer juste devant lui. Machinalement, James plaça l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux -déjà suffisamment en bataille- et l'autre dans une poche arrière de son jean. Lily leva ses yeux au ciel –_ses magnifiques yeux verts en amande_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser -, elle avait toujours détesté quand il faisait ce geste. Elle mit sa main sur l'une des joues du jeune homme, l'autre sur sa nuque, avant de rapprocher leurs deux visages.

« On restera toujours ensemble ? murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'auras tout le temps sur le dos, ou au moins l'un des trois autres Maraudeurs, répondit-il.

- Tu resteras toujours à mes côtés ?

- A jamais » promit-il.

Il l'embrassa enfin, prouvant à la jeune femme tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Cet amour qu'il avait longtemps essayé de lui montrer. Cet amour qu'il avait ensuite voulu refoulé. Mais cet amour qui était finalement plus fort que tout.

« Promets-tu, si tu l'aimes réellement plus que tout au monde, de toujours l'épauler, de la soutenir, de faire passer ta vie avant la sienne s'il le faut ? demanda Firenze qui venait d'interrompre le couple dans son premier moment d'intimité.

- Je le promets » répondit James.

Il embrassa à nouveau Lily tandis que les centaures tiraient une salve de flèche pour les saluer. Toutes les créatures qui avaient assisté à la naissance de leur union étaient présentes. Personne ne se doutait que James allait tenir ses promesses jusqu'au bout. Tous les voyaient déjà vieux, avec des cheveux blancs, venant une fois de plus jouer tout au long de la nuit.

Le futur reste impénétrable -sauf pour les centaures-, c'est pour cela qu'ils oublièrent bien vite leurs divagations sur un possible avenir. Ils se concentrèrent sur l'instant présent, celui où leur dryade et le roi de la forêt étaient enfin unis.

* * *

_En espérant que cela vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Ignis Nebula_


End file.
